Eclipse Virus
Sanguinous Vampirosa, better known as Eclipse, is a rare retrovirus which attacks the red blood cells and causing those infected to develop vampire like traits. While the majority of the victims die, a small percentage of those who contract the virus become "super human" with enhanced speed, agility, and senses such as sight and hearing. Their lifespans are significantly longer as well. History Little is known about the origins of Eclipse. Some believed that it was a genetic experiment gone wrong, others believing that it was God's way of punishing those who were even curious about such a thing. Whatever the case was, the first recorded case of Eclipse was noted in Romania at the height of the vampire craze. Seemingly healthy people would suddenly change in the blink of an eye without warning. Those who did not die immediately became what they believed were vampires. Later cases would call the resulting "creature" a Sang. Eclipse faded away into memory until the early 1990's when it arose once more in Europe and the surrounding areas before spreading to America, killing rapidly. It was during this time that, after an unnamed woman's DNA was tested for possibly diseases, some who were infected with Eclipse did not change into a Sang at all. Instead, they became super human beings with enhanced speed, agility, and more acute senses as well as a significantly longer lifespans with little to no aging. They were classified as Advents- beings that brought the coming of a new world. Belief that these people were the answer for a vaccine drove many mad with desperation to stop Eclipse once and for all, forcing the Advents into hiding. Many were killed simply for their blood, others went insane and committed suicide. Those who were fortunate to survive lived in strict isolation, some building underground homes away from the outside world, surviving while the world above them died. Symptoms Eclipse is dangerous in that the infected do not experience any immediate symptoms, often never knowing until it's too late. Contracted from contact with an infected person's saliva or blood, Eclipse will either kill or mutate the person in approximately 72 hours. The following is a detailed description of what happens at each 24 hour interval: * Initial infection- After contact with infectious saliva or blood, the person will experience fatigue and slight sensitivity to sunlight. It is often mistaken for overheating at this stage. * 24 hours- Light sensitivity increases to a more moderate level. The patient will start to exhibit signs of anemia and will slowly start losing pigmentation of their skin. * 42 hours- The patient cannot enter the sunlight without extreme discomfort. Paranoia causes them to be extremely distrustful of doctors or loved ones. They begin to have a craving for anything high in iron including- but not limited to- raw meat. Aggression presents itself. * 72 hours- A sudden fever reaching dangerously high appears, a sign of the body attempting to fight the infection. The blood in the body boils in the veins causing it to come out through the pores, eyes, nose, and mouth. The pain becomes so unbearable that most try to dig out their veins in a desperate attempt to stop it. At this point, one of three outcomes will occur: # The person will simply die from the agony and blood loss. # The person will become a Sangs, attacking anyone and anything they see in an attempt to replace the blood they continuously lose thanks to Eclipse. # The person will become an Advent and will be immune to further infection from Eclipse. Hybrids Sometime during the outbreak of Eclipse, rumors began that there were hybrids living amongst them. These hybrids were said to be children born between unions of Sangs and Advents. This went unproven until a baby boy was found abandoned at a hospital. This baby was indeed a hybrid- while he occasionally suffered from sensitivity to light and needed monthly blood transfusions to keep his iron levels high, he still possessed the strength and abilities of an Advent. Some signs of a hybrid include: * Vibrantly colored eyes, often algae greens, sapphire blue, and (in some cases) orange and red. A hybrid's eyes often glowed when exposed to different light spectrums. * Pale skin which, like their eyes, gave off a sort of glow. (This is present in the moonlight rather than the sunlight.) * While not attributed to all hybrids, there were reported instances where some possessed small fangs similar to the Sangs who possess a full mouth of sharp teeth. Notable Carriers Advents Amidista Dashara Sangs The Blue Eyed Sang Hybrids Julianna Dashara Riordan Dashara Ereavia Dashara Category:Viral Agents